


Glitz

by ThePlumPyre



Series: Glitter [2]
Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Bathtub Sex, Bottom Ahri, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fluff, Service Top Kai'sa, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlumPyre/pseuds/ThePlumPyre
Summary: Ahri and Evelynn make questionable decisions.Akali and Kai'sa intervene.Kai'sa and Ahri have a great time.





	Glitz

Only with hard work can one attain success, and with that success comes even more hard work. It’s a vicious cycle. As POP/STARS climbs the charts worldwide, Ahri becomes more and more aware of this fact. Looking at her schedule, Ahri is completely booked full for the rest of the month; meetings with designers, meetings with FOXY cosmetics, and promoting her Charmed fragrance all on top of her role as leader and manager of KDA has left Ahri a bit frazzled. Ahri sits at her desk, surrounded by documents that need approval and signatures.

 

“Whiskey would be nice,” Ahri sighs, picking up the first paper in a large stack.

 

“I can arrange that,” Evelynn materializes from the shadows behind Ahri’s chair. To her credit, Ahri doesn’t even flinch; she is far too use to Evelynn’s shenanigans by now. Leaning over the back of Ahri’s chair, Evelynn presses a kiss to Ahri’s neck.

 

“Hello Eve,” Ahri greets, not even looking up from her papers.

 

“Greet me properly,” Evelynn demands, nipping Ahri where she had previously kissed her.

 

“Evelynn, please,” Ahri groans, still refusing to tear her eyes away from her work.

 

“Ahri?” Evelynn’s tone changes from playful to concerned. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothin–”

 

“Don’t you _ever_ lie to me,” Evelynn snaps, leaning down and wrapping her arms around Ahri’s shoulders and squeezing harshly. “Tell me the truth.”

 

“There’s just so much to do,” Ahri whines. “I can handle it though. Have faith in me.”

 

“My faith in you is unshakable,” Evelynn whispers, “and I’m hurt that you would doubt it, even for a second.”

 

Ahri only leans up and presses a kiss to the corner of Evelynn’s mouth as an apology.

 

“However, that is not the issue here,” Evelynn continues, pacified. “The issue is you working yourself to death.”

 

“I signed up for this,” Ahri argues. “This is my decision.”

 

“Yes, but work doesn’t have to be solely yours.”

 

“Some of this stuff is FOXY, designer, or Charmed related, and that’s all on me. Don’t worry, KDA is still my top priority.”

 

“The majority of the work is still KDA. And I’m _not_ worried about that, by the way. I _am_ worried about _you_.”

 

“Well, don’t be. I’ve got it under control.”

 

“We haven’t seen you in days,” Evelynn snaps. “When was the last time all four of us ate a meal together?”

 

“Oh,” Ahri realizes, stuck with guilt. “I’m sorry. I’ll do more, better.”

 

“What part of this are you not understanding?” Evelynn hisses. “It’s not about you doing more or better, it’s about you doing too much already! You need help!”

 

“We are not hiring outside help.”

 

“I never suggested that,” Evelynn points out. “I meant me. I can’t talk to anyone or attend meetings due to my... less than agreeable reputation. However, I can work behind the scenes, behind a computer screen, paperwork and signing things. I’ve been in this industry just as long as you have, gumiho; I know how things work. Anyways, I’ve been forging your signature forever.”

 

“What!?” Ahri barks.

 

“What?” Evelynn echoes dismissively. “What do you say?”

 

“Oh, Eve,” Ahri murmurs, voice warm. “I can’t ask you to do that.”

 

“You aren’t. I offered, and I don’t say things I don’t absolutely mean.”

 

“But E–”

 

“But nothing,” Evelynn grins, confident. “Starting today, I’m your assistant. Now give me that stack of papers over there.”

 

“Okay,” Ahri concedes, grateful. She never stood a chance, not against Evelynn.

 

* * *

 

It takes a while, but Kai’sa starts to notice that things are not how they once were in the KDA manor. Ever busy, Ahri seems even more pressed for time as of late. Ahri either leaves the manor as the sun rises and comes home long after the sun sets or spends all day in her home office. Evelynn is no better, always holed up in her room on her computer and cellphone.

 

“Can you dice the garlic please?” Kai’sa asks, pressing a head of garlic into Akali’s hand.

 

“Sure,” Akali sets up her knife and cutting board. “How many cloves do you need?”

 

“Five.”

 

“What?! What the fuck are you making?”

 

“It’s for the potatoes,” Kai’sa sighs. “I need garlic.”

 

“That’s too much garlic.”

 

“There is no such thing as too much garlic.”

 

“You’re the boss,” Akali concedes, raising her hands in surrender as she begins to dice.

 

While Akali chops away, Kai’sa chops the mini potatoes into halves and then quarters the larger pieces.

 

“Do you think they’re going to eat with us today?” Akali asks, knife moving so fast that it becomes a blur of steel.

 

“I hope so,” Kai’sa sighs, concerned. “We haven’t had a meal together all week. I’m making steak tonight, extra rare. That’s Ahri’s favourite; Evelynn loves it too.”

 

“Good plan,” Akali acknowledges, setting her knife down. “I know I wouldn’t be able to resist my favourite meal cooked by my favourite chef.”

 

“Flatterer,” Kai’sa blushes anyway, pleased.

 

“I’m just being honest,” Akali grins, pressing a kiss to Kai’sa’s rosy cheek. “The garlic is done.”

 

“Excellent. Thank you.”

 

“Why do you think they’re so busy suddenly?”

 

Kai’sa only shrugs.

 

“We hardly see them outside of practice anymore,” Akali complains, frustrated. “What do you think is going on?”

 

“Management stuff, probably,” Kai’sa guesses. “Stuff that would probably go over both of our heads.”

 

“Probably,” Akali agrees huffing. “Do you think there is anything we can do to help?”

 

“Not really,” Kai’sa sighs in defeat. “We just don’t have that experience that they do. They’ve been in this industry pretty much their whole lives.”

 

“They could teach us,” Akali suggests. “We could learn! Then we could help!”

 

“True,” Kai’sa considers. “We should offer. We’re both quick learners.”

 

Akali nods, crossing her arms and leaning against the counter. Kai’sa frowns, gathering the potatoes and dumping them in a large bowl. Dumping in some olive oil, salt, spices, and herbs, Kai’sa begins to toss the potatoes, seasoning them all over.

 

“How are we going to go about this?” Akali asks a little bit helplessly.

 

“We’ll figure it out. It’ll just take a little time.” Kai’sa soothes, putting the bowl down and pressing a quick reassuring kiss to Akali’s lips. “Can you pass me the pan please?”

 

Kai’sa takes the pan and pours the potatoes into it. Popping the potatoes into the oven, Kai’sa sets the timer for forty minutes before placing the seasoned steaks onto the grill. The sizzle they make as the touch hot metal pleases Kai’sa.

 

“Oh,” Kai’sa gasps as Akali hugs her from behind, squeezing tight.

 

“It’s gonna be over soon,” Akali tries her best to sound sure. “They can’t possibly stay this busy forever.”

 

“Absolutely,” Kai’sa agrees, doubtful.

 

Kai’sa’s doubts are confirmed when she calls everyone down for dinner, and Ahri and Evelynn fail to arrive.

 

“Dinner!” Kai’sa calls again. “I made your favourite, Ahri! Steak extra rare!”

 

No one answers.

 

“Let’s just go get them,” Akali sighs, climbing up the stairs.

 

Neither Evelynn nor Ahri are in their rooms. Akali and Kai’sa find both of them in Ahri’s office, neck deep in paperwork.

 

“Oh, hi girls,” Ahri greets Kai’sa and Akali. “What can I do for you?”

 

Evelynn doesn’t even look up from the paper in her hands.

 

“Kai’sa has been calling you guys down for dinner for, like, ten minutes now,” Akali says, annoyed.

 

“Sorry,” Evelynn mutters, still not looking up from her documents, “we’ve been busy.”

 

“Well, it’s dinner time now,” Kai’sa smiles. “Let’s go eat while dinner is still hot.”

 

“I’m afraid I’m a little busy,” Evelynn says, finally looking up. “Thank you Kai’sa, but just leave my portion in the oven. I’ll eat after I’m done.”

 

“Me too,” Ahri adds. “Thank you Kai’sa.”

 

“But, you should take a break,” Kai’sa reasons. “You’ll work yourselves sick!”

 

“Yeah,” Akali agrees. “Kai’sa is right. Take a break.”

 

“These documents are time sensitive and terribly important,” Evelynn explains, voice tense. “They cannot wait.”

 

“We haven’t had a meal together in weeks,” Kai’sa reasons, voice thin with sadness. “Won’t you please come eat?”

 

“Another day,” Ahri promises.

 

“You said that yesterday,” Kai’sa points out, “and the day before that too. Akali and I haven’t seen either one of you for weeks!”

 

“You saw us yesterday at dance practice,” Evelynn points out dryly.

 

“That doesn’t count, and you know it!” Akali weighs in.

 

“Girls, please,” Ahri sighs, pinching her nose bridge. “Just let us finish this.”

 

“Then teach us!” Kai’sa suggests. “We can help!”

 

“No offense,” Evelynn begins with a sigh, “but you and Akali aren’t the bureaucratic type.”

 

“And you are?” Akali challenges; Evelynn glares at her, eyes hard. “If you learned, why can’t Kai’sa and I?”

 

“Because I have no time to teach you!” Ahri snaps, yelling. “I appreciate the effort, but Evelynn and I have this under control! You two would only get in the way!”

 

“But–,” Kai’sa interjects weakly, tears already welling up in her eyes.

 

“Come on, Kai’sa. Let’s go,” Akali cuts off Kai’sa’s pleading, grabbing her hand and leading her back down the stairs and to the kitchen.

 

“Akali,” Kai’sa sniffs, on the verge of outright crying.

 

“S’okay, Bokkie,” Akali assures, pulling Kai’sa into a hug. “We’ll figure this out, you and me. Together, we can do anything.”

 

“Okay,” Kai’sa murmurs, hugging Akali back. “Okay.”

 

Akali and Kai’sa eat dinner, just the two of them. Akali makes sure to ask for seconds, dishing out praise for Kai’sa’s cooking. Kai’sa pops Ahri and Evelynn’s portions into the oven and sets it to warm before setting her plate and Akali’s plate into the dishwasher and starting it.

 

“Want to watch something?” Akali offers, calling out from the living room.

 

“Sure,” Kai’sa accepts. “Can we do it in my room? It’s cold down here.”

 

“Absolutely,” Akali agrees eagerly.

 

Akali practically bounces up the stairs, Kai’sa jogging to keep up. Once both girls reach Kai’sa’s room, Kai’sa closes the door firmly and locks it with a click.

 

“Okay, now that we’re alo– Akali, what are you doing?”

 

“Umm,” Akali pauses, her pants and underwear around her knees. “I’m getting naked?”

 

“Why?” Kai’sa asks, genuinely puzzled.

 

“Because you asked me to come to your room, and you just locked the door?” Akali half states and half asks.

 

“You think I called you here to fuck?!” Kai’sa asks, dumbfounded.

 

“...Yes?” Akali ventures. “But now I’m guessing that earlier assumption is incorrect.”

 

“I wanted to talk to you in private about the issue!” Kai’sa blurts out, still baffled. “Do you just assume that every time I ask you to go somewhere with me it’s for sex?!”

 

“...Yes?”

 

“Unbelievable.”

 

“...”

 

“Put your pants back on!”

 

Once Akali is appropriately clothed, Kai’sa sits next to her on the bed.

 

“Okay, I called you here to talk about Ahri and Evelynn,” Kai’sa begins.

 

“What about them?” Akali asks. “They’re not ready to listen.”

 

“I can make them listen,” Kai’sa argues. “However, I need your help.”

 

“I’m listening,” Akali responds, invested.

 

“Good. Here’s what we’re going to do.”

 

* * *

 

The following morning, miraculously, all of KDA is in the kitchen. However, Kai’sa knows Evelynn and Ahri will scurry back to the office the second the coffee is done.

 

“Akali, what do you want for lunch?” Kai’sa asks purposefully.

 

“Uh, I was actually thinking that I might have lunch out today,” Akali mentions, sneaking a look at Evelynn and Ahri.

 

Evelynn and Ahri both freeze and tense.

 

“Oh,” Kai’sa responds with a practiced gasp. “Are you spending the day out?”

 

Akali shrugs.

 

“Which restaurant will you eat at?” Evelynn asks, concerned.

 

“I don’t know yet,” Akali responds, delighted to get a reaction. “I’ll see where the day takes me.”

 

“What exactly is your agenda today?” Ahri asks.

 

“Might wander around town,” Akali answers, evasive. “Might pop into some shops. Buy some stuff.”

 

Evelynn and Ahri share a concerned look. Akali only acts this way when she is planning to sneak into the city and find somewhere to rap. Kai’sa bites her lip to keep from smiling; everything is going according to plan. Akali and Kai’sa are banking on the fact that while Evelynn and Ahri may be perfectly content to work themselves to death, they would never let either Akali or Kai’sa put themselves in the slightest amount of danger. Both Ahri and Evelynn have expressed concerns about the safety of Akali’s little rapping adventures.

 

“Well then,” Evelynn sighs. “I have some things I need to pick up as well. Darling, you wouldn’t mind terribly if I came along, would you?”

 

“I know how busy you are,” Akali offers a token resistance as to not appear suspicious. “Why don’t you just tell me what you need and I’ll pick it up for you while I’m out?”

 

“You don’t want to spend time with me?” Evelynn counters Akali’s question with her own.

 

“I always want to spend time with you,” Akali admits.

 

“Then it’s settled,” Evelynn pours a cup of coffee into a travel mug. “Let’s go.”

 

With Evelynn and Akali gone, Kai’sa looks to Ahri. Ahri sips her coffee quickly.

 

“Slow down,” Kai’sa suggests, popping a spoonful of peach yogurt into her mouth.

 

“Huh?” Ahri looks up, obviously not paying attention.

 

“Slow down,” Kai’sa repeats. “You’re going to burn yourself.”

 

“Oh, yes. Thank you.”

 

“Do you want a more substantial breakfast?” Kai’sa offers. “I can get some eggs, bacon, and toast ready.”

 

“Thank you, my little dreamer,” Ahri answers with a smile. “But I have to decline. I have to get back to work.”

 

And with that, Ahri pours another cup of coffee and heads back to her office with it. Sitting alone at the kitchen table, Kai’sa takes another spoonful of parfait and waits.

 

“Where’s the wifi?” Ahri shouts.

 

Kai’sa grins.

 

“I don’t know. Where did you last put it?”

 

“Is the router plugged in?” Ahri asks, running down the stairs and checking the box. “It is! Why isn’t the wifi working then?”

 

“Can you use your phone?” Kai’sa asks, finishing her breakfast.

 

“The attachments I need to email are on my computer!”

 

“Phone the cable company?”

 

With that suggestion, Ahri is off again. Kai’sa smirks as she listens to Ahri complain to the cable provider. Springing into action, Kai’sa heads to her room to prepare. Kai’sa keeps an ear open, making sure that Ahri is still on her futile phone call with the cable company. Once Kai’sa is set up to her satisfaction, she dims her lights and settles.

 

“And now, I wait,” Kai’sa giggles to herself, sitting down at her tea table.

 

Kai’sa doesn’t have to wait for long.

 

“I just got off the phone with the cable company,” Ahri calls out from down the hall. Her voice gets louder as she approaches Kai’sa’s room. “They can’t figure it out either.”

 

“What a shame,” Kai’sa sympathizes.

 

“I know! Rig– What’s all this?” Ahri reaches Kai’sa’s doorway and freezes once she looks inside.

 

“I was just getting ready to have some tea,” Kai’sa motions to the tea set up in front of her. “I set a place for you as well. I figured that if the wifi is down, you can’t work. You could have some tea with me. Will you?”

 

“Oh! Absolutely!” Ahri agrees eagerly, sitting down across from Kai’sa. “Are those almond cookies?”

 

“One of your favourites if I remember correctly,” Kai’sa recounts, offering Ahri a plate of heart shaped cookies. Ahri takes one and begins nibbling at immediately. Setting down the cookies, Kai’sa turns on the electric kettle.

 

“It’s still warm!” Ahri moans. “This cookie is the best thing I’ve ever eaten!”

 

“I’m glad you like my baking,” Kai’sa accepts the compliment, pleased.   

 

“You’re an amazing cook and baker,” Ahri praises, finishing the cookie and taking another one. “How did you learn?”

 

“Years of practice,” Kai’sa answers just as the kettle starts whistling. “You’re getting better too. You scrambled your first eggs last week, and I didn’t even need to use the fire extinguisher.”

 

“I have an excellent teacher,” Ahri says with a wink.

 

Smiling, Kai’sa turns the kettle off. Lifting the lid off the tea pot, Kai’sa measures out one flat scoop of Tie Guan Yin tea before adding it to the teapot and filling it with boiling water.

 

“The tea set is lovely,” Ahri lifts her empty cup off its saucer and turns it over in her hands.

 

Kai’sa hums in agreement. She pours the entirety of the teapot out over a tea toy in the shape of a toad. The hot water turns the toad from brown to bright gold before draining into the tea tray below. Kai’sa fills the teapot again.

 

“Why did you pour that first pot out?” Ahri asks.

 

“The first batch is always a throw away,” Kai’sa explains. Lifting the lid of Ahri’s teacup, Kai’sa pours her a cup before pouring herself one.

 

“It smells heavenly,” Ahri takes a deep breath. “The aroma is delightful. The candles on your nightstand smell nice too, very soothing. Lavender?”

 

“Yes. Lavender is meant to relax, and oolong teas are quite fragrant. Be careful; it’s still hot.”

 

Ahri and Kai’sa sip tea and munch on cookies quietly for a bit before Ahri breaks the silence.

 

“Thank you for the tea and cookies. They’re marvelous.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Kai’sa responds. “I’m glad you like them.”

 

“You’re always feeding us,” Ahri points out. “You don’t have to cook all the time; it must get so burdensome.”

 

“I love cooking for you all,” Kai’sa admits. “It’s never a chore, a burden.”

 

“Why do you like cooking so much?”

 

“It’s the loudest way I know how to say I love you,” Kai’sa smiles, putting her tea down.

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“When I was little, my mother cooked for me every day,” Kai’sa reminisces. “Everything I know about cooking, I learned from her. Whenever I came home from school, there would always be a fresh, warm snack waiting for me at home. On weekends, my father and I would get up early to make breakfast and give it to my mother in bed.”

 

“That sounds wonderful.”

 

“Ever since I was little, food has been associated with love and comfort,” Kai’sa continues. “I was always taught that if you cared about someone, you fed them.”

 

“I see.”

 

“So, it’s never a burden to cook for you; it’s a joy,” Kai’sa opens up, eyes full of vulnerability. “Ahri, when I make you food, I’m telling you _I love you_.”

 

“Oh,” Ahri says, surprised. “I love you too.”

 

“I love you, Ahri,” Kai’sa repeats. “I’m worried about you and Evelynn. I’m worried that you two are working too hard.”

 

“Things are really picking up for KDA,” Ahri grins, finishing her tea. “Eve and I just have to secure some stuff, work out some contracts.”

 

“Akali and I hardly ever see you two anymore,” Kai’sa whispers. “We’re all in the same house, and I miss you two so much I can hardly bare it.”

 

“It’ll get better soon.”

 

“It’s been weeks!”

 

“Kai’sa, I acknowledge your feelings of neglect a–”

 

“This isn’t about my feelings of neglect!” Kai’sa snaps. “I feel worried that you and Evelynn are killing yourselves!”

 

“You don’t understand what it takes to manage a band.”

 

“You are correct,” Kai’sa concedes. “Akali and I have no idea what you and Evelynn do. I was afraid to ask because I was afraid of getting in your way. However, I now know that Akali is right.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Remember what you promised me when I signed the KDA contract?”

 

“Which part, specifically?” Ahri asks, sifting through her memories.

 

“That I would be an equal partner. KDA is made of four equal partners working together to bring our vision to life. Equal pay. Equal say. Equal in every way.”

 

“I remember,” Ahri confirms with a nod. “I’ve honoured that too.”

 

“You haven’t,” Kai’sa disagrees.

 

“What?! I’ve always made sure t–”

 

“Equal work,” Kai’sa cuts Ahri off. “You and Evelynn have been taking the lion’s share of the work. Akali and I haven’t been getting our fair share.”

 

Ahri sputters, indignant.

 

“I’m right,” Kai’sa smirks, smug. “So, in accordance with my contract, I demand that you start letting Akali and I in the loop more; teach us. Let us help. Equal in every way, right?”

 

Ahri freezes, pauses, and then sighs.

 

“Bokkie, you little shit,” Ahri chuckles dryly. “I give up. You win. Evelynn and I will give you and Akali more responsibilities. We’ll teach you.”

 

“Thank you!” Kai’sa grins, victorious.

 

“Wait! You set me up!” Ahri realizes. “You and Akali! You two were scheming together!”

 

“Guilty,” Kai’sa admits. “Akali is probably working on Eve as we speak; divide and conquer. Your tea and cookies were supposed to be relaxing.”

 

“They are. Thank you.”

 

“Don’t thank me yet. I have more planned for you; I mean, if you want it.”

 

“What do you have planned?” Ahri asks, eyes sharp with intrigue.

 

“You’ve been working so hard,” Kai’sa sighs. “You’ve been so stressed and tired and tense; I thought I could rub some of that out of you.”

 

“I couldn’t ask you t–”

 

“And you didn’t. I’m offering. Take your clothes off, all of them. Get face down on my bed.”

 

Ahri complies, a little hesitant, while Kai’sa grabs some peach scented massage oil from her nightstand cupboard.

 

“Your bed smells nice,” Ahri comments, nuzzling into it a little. “It smells like you.”

 

“Thank you,” Kai’sa hums squirting some oil on to her palms and then rubbing them together to warm it. Moving right up to the bed, Kai’sa leans over and begins. “I’m going to start with your neck and shoulders.”

 

Ahri moans when Kai’sa starts off with light, long strokes in order to search for knots. Starting off light and easing Ahri into it, Kai’sa presses in gently with smooth circles on the back of the neck. When Kai’sa can feel Ahri relax, sinking into the sheets, she adds more force, pushing into Ahri’s tense neck muscles.

 

“Knots upon knots,” Kai’sa notes, working them out. “Your knots have knots.”

 

Ahri only moans in response.

 

“Don’t let it get this bad again. I’d be happy to do this for you whenever you need.”

 

“I’m definitely going to take you up on that,” Ahri moans, shivering when Kai’sa gets another squirt of oil and presses even harder. “God! You are so good at that. How?”

 

“Practice,” Kai’sa hums. “Your tail is swishing.”

 

“Can’t help it,” Ahri babbles, tail hanging off the edge of the bed and continuing to sweep from side to side languidly. Her ears are soft, facing forward. Everything about Ahri’s body language conveys relaxation and contentment. “You’re making me feel too good.”

 

“That’s the point,” Kai’sa moves her hands down to Ahri’s shoulder blades. “Knots here too.”

 

Ahri doesn’t respond verbally; she does, however, begin to purr quite audibly.

 

“Well, there’s something I didn’t know you could do,” Kai’sa giggles, unphased. “It’s cute.”

 

Kai’sa grinds the heel of her palm into a particularly tough knot and Ahri’s purr momentarily speeds up, making a little trill.

 

“Oh! Now that was _very_ cute.”

 

Kai’sa makes a game of it, trying to draw out as many of Ahri’s little trills as possible. Moving down Ahri’s back, Kai’sa works out knot after knot. Reaching Ahri’s lower back, Kai’sa pauses.

 

“Ahri,” Kai’sa murmurs. “Ahri, can I rub the base of your tail? Can I touch around it?”

 

“Please,” Ahri moans, momentarily pausing her purring to answer.

 

Kai’sa moves her hands down, pressing into the flesh above and around Ahri’s tail. The purring gets much louder. Pressing down firmly at the junction of Ahri’s tail and the base of her spine, Kai’sa moves her fingers in firm circles.

 

“Ahh!” Ahri moans, drawing it out into a whine. Her purring stops, and she begins to pant.

 

“Don’t like it?” Kai’sa teases. “Want me to stop?”

 

“Don’t you dare!” Ahri groans, jerking her hips down into the bed and grinding. “Ah ah ah!”

 

“Calm down,” Kai’sa coos, continuing to press and rub. “Ahri, is this all it takes? A little rub down and you’re horny?”

 

“Mhmm,” Ahri makes a noise somewhere between a hum and a whine, her hips still jerking sporadically.

 

“You’ve been working so hard, so _so_ hard. You’re such a good leader. You and Evelynn are always taking care of Akali and I; let me take care of you this time.”

 

“Whatever you want,” Ahri pants, eager.

 

“Whatever _you_ want,” Kai’sa corrects, stilling her hands. “Be patient. I’ll be right back.”

 

Ahri whines reluctantly. Kai’sa presses a quick kiss in between Ahri’s shoulder blades and promises to be back right away. Moving into her walk-in closet, Kai’sa strips naked from the waist down. Pulling out a brand-new harness and pink dildo, Kai’sa slips the toy into the harness and the strap onto her hips. Kai’sa tightens the leather ties on her thighs and waist until they are snug.

 

“Ahri, I know how much you like it wh–” Kai’sa cuts herself off with a gasp when she walks back into the room and sees Ahri.

 

Ahri is presenting on her hands and knees, legs slightly spread so that her pelvis angles downward, her tail off to one side. One of Ahri’s hand is already in between her legs, spreading herself and slipping two fingers into herself.

 

“You couldn’t even wait two minutes?!” Kai’sa scolds.

 

Ahri gasps, looking over her shoulder at Kai’sa, removing her hand from her groin.

 

“When did you get that?” Ahri blurts out, eyeing Kai’sa. Ahri’s pupils dilate noticeably as they take in the toy strapped to Kai’sa’s crotch.

 

“A while ago,” Kai’sa admits. “Everyone had one except me. I felt left out. Do you mind if I use it on you? I mean, you let Evelynn and Akali, but I don’t want to assume anything. It’s totally cool if you want to do this another way. Just say the word, and I’ll take it off a–”

 

“Kai’sa!” Ahri interrupts. “You’re babbling, love. You can use that on me. I want you to.”

 

Kai’sa smiles, walks over to her nightstand and pulls out a small bottle of lube. Warming the gel in her hands, Kai’sa lubes up the dildo.

 

“I don’t need all that,” Ahri whines, inpatient.

 

“Better to have and not need than not have and need,” Kai’sa reasons, climbing onto the bed and settling in between Ahri’s legs. “Ready?”

 

“Yes!” Ahri yelps and whines as Kai’sa guides the strap into her. “Ah! Ah! Ah!”

 

“Are you okay?” Kai’sa whispers, rubbing Ahri’s hip soothingly as she bottoms out.

 

“Yes,” Ahri whines, grinding down briefly before starting to rock back and forth. “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

 

“No!” Kai’sa scolds, swatting at Ahri’s ass; Ahri freezes.

 

“Did– Did you just _spank_ me?” Ahri asks, shocked.

 

“So what if I did?” Kai’sa challenges. “Don’t! When I said I wanted to take care of you tonight, I meant it. I don’t want you lifting a finger! Let me spoil you. Please.”

 

“Well, I’d be a fool to refuse an offer like that,” Ahri grins, ceasing her rocking but still allowing herself to grind a little. “My little dreamer, you can do _whatever_ you want to me.”

 

“Just tell me to stop if I do something you don’t want, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

With that, Kai’sa starts thrusting, slow and drawn out to start with. Kai’sa grips Ahri’s hips with both hands for leverage.

 

“ _Oh_ , that’s good,” Ahri moans, the pace makes the base of her spine tingle with heat, but it doesn’t push Ahri any higher. “But you can go faster, harder.”

 

Kai’sa obeys, snapping her hips faster and harder, grinning when Ahri cries out.

 

“Kai’sa!” Ahri shouts, trembling.

 

“You’re really worked up,” Kai’sa coos. “You finger yourself for a bit, and now you’re about to come on my strap when we’ve barely even started? You must be really desperate.”

 

“I haven’t come in weeks!” Ahri sobs. “Fuck! Kai’sa!”

 

Kai’sa keeps working as Ahri orgasms, trembling and jerking on Kai’sa’s strap.

 

“May I give you another one?” Kai’sa asks, easing back into slow, drawn out thrusts. “Can you take another one?”

 

“Yes!” Ahri blurts out. “Give me another one!”

 

Kai’sa builds up her pace again, working into Ahri harder and faster. Kai’sa has amazing hips; Ahri has missed more than a few steps during dance practices ogling them. Now, Ahri’s appreciation for Kai’sa’s hips increases as she feels them snap into her ass as Kai’sa moves. Ahri pants and whines, trying to angle her hips down more but Kai’sa’s grip on them is too firm.

 

“Mhmmm,” Ahri whines, shaking. “Kai’sa, my hips. Let me– fuck!”

 

“Like this?” Kai’sa asks, pushing Ahri’s hips down and forward ever so slightly.

 

“Yes!” Ahri wails, the strap brushing against her G-spot. “Yes!”

 

Kai’sa keeps a consistent pace with Ahri now, building her up slowly this time. Kai’sa wants to savour each and every one of Ahri’s breathy little moans, her facial expressions pinched with pleasure, and the involuntary twitches of her tail and ears.

 

“Please!” Ahri wails, trying to rock after a few minutes of being strung high without release. However, Kai’sa is stronger than she looks, and her grip on Ahri’s hips doesn’t falter.

 

“Please what?” Kai’sa asks.

 

“Move!”

 

“Oh! But I am moving. Do you want me to move slower?” Kai’sa feigns innocence, slowing her hips down.

 

“No!” Ahri growls, but Kai’sa keeps her pace.

 

“Well then, you’re going to have to be more specific.”

 

“Faster!” Ahri barks. “Harder!”

 

“Hm, I don’t think I heard a ‘please’ in there,” Kai’sa notes, her hips moving slow and steady.

 

“Please, Kai’sa!” Ahri begs. “Faster! Harder!”

 

“Good girl,” Kai’sa coos. “Okay, Ahri. Whatever you want.”

 

A few harder thrusts paired with some grinding and Ahri is coming again, screaming. As Ahri writhes and wails her way through it, Kai’sa stays with her, stays _in_ her. As Ahri returns to herself, she finds that she can’t stop her legs and arms from shaking.

 

“Done,” Ahri pants, waiting for Kai’sa to pull out.

 

“Really?” Kai’sa asks, smiling gently. “I think you can go another round.”

 

Ahri’s eyes widen in a mix of anxiety and arousal.

 

“Getting three before you have even one?” Ahri asks. “That’s so self-indulgent and greedy.”

 

“It’s not,” Kai’sa promises. “You get whatever you want tonight. It’s all about _you_ tonight. I don’t want anything.”

 

Ahri is silent, working her bottom lip in between her teeth.

 

“ _Anything_ you want,” Kai’sa reminds.

 

“Okay,” Ahri whispers. “I want to go another round.”

 

When Kai’sa moves again, Ahri screams; she is almost too sensitive for this. Ahri is relieved when Kai’sa’s hands leave her hips.

 

“Ah!” Ahri shouts when Kai’sa’s hand works its way to Ahri’s clit. Ahri’s legs and arms give out and she falls onto the bed, Kai’sa falling with her. Kai’sa’s hand ends up wedged in between Ahri’s trembling form and the bed, but Kai’sa’s fingers remain in the ideal position to tease and touch Ahri’s clit.

 

Kai’sa keeps thrusting the best she can in this awkward new position while her fingers circle Ahri’s clit with firm strokes.

 

“Kai’sa, Kai’sa, Kai’sa,” Ahri sobs Kai’sa’s name over and over again into her pillow.

 

“I’ve got you, Ahri,” Kai’sa promises, kissing the back of Ahri’s neck. “You’re doing perfect. You’re so beautiful when you’re like this; you’re so beautiful when you trust me.”

 

Ahri sobs nonsense, trying her best to grind down on Kai’sa’s fingers and strap.

 

“I love you, Ahri,” Kai’sa coos, working her free hand in between their bodies.

 

“Oh,” Ahri moans, unable to form the words to return Kai’sa’s love. Ahri is completely cocooned by Kai’sa; Kai’sa is beneath her, above her, and inside her. Ahri thinks that this is the most worked up she’s ever been.

 

“I love you,” Kai’sa repeats, pressing her fingers to the junction between Ahri’s tail and spine.

 

The triple sensation of Kai’sa’s strap inside of her, Kai’sa’s fingers on her clit, and Kai’sa’s hand pressing into that junction where tail meets spine ends Ahri. The feeling is so intense that Ahri’s vision whites out, her body tensing and writhing beneath Kai’sa comforting weight. Ahri returns to the feeling of Kai’sa leaving a trail of kisses down the back of her neck.

 

“Hey, baby,” Kai’sa whispers. “How are you doing?”

 

“Fuck,” Ahri groans. “Fuck. I’m great. However, I’m done. No more.”

 

“I’m pulling out,” Kai’sa warns.

 

Ahri whines when the strap slides out and Kai’sa wriggles her hand free from between Ahri and the bed.

 

“The bath is full,” Kai’sa informs. “I turned the heater on, so the water is still hot. I’ll turn the jacuzzi function on and you can soak for a bit.”

 

“But you didn’t get anything yet,” Ahri whines.

 

“I got plenty,” Kai’sa giggles, loosening the harness and strap. “Now hold onto me.”

 

Kai’sa lifts Ahri bridal style, carrying her into the bathroom and setting her into the bathtub gently. Kai’sa turns on the water jets afterwards before removing the strap, removing the dildo, and washing it.

 

“Don’t fall asleep and drown,” Kai’sa warns.

 

“Mm, won’t” Ahri grumbles. “That would be a horrible tabloid cover.”

 

Kai’sa pulls out a bottle of water from the bathroom cabinet, opening it and offering it to Ahri.

 

“Thank you,” Ahri accepts graciously, drinking half the bottle in one breath. “These jets feel so good.”

 

“I know, right?” Kai’sa agrees, kneeling on the floor behind Ahri. “Do you feel less stressed?”

 

“Yes,” Ahri purrs, the deep rumbling starting again.

 

“That’s good,” Kai’sa hums. “I’m going to give you a scalp massage, okay? May I touch your ears?”

 

“Please!”

 

Kai’sa presses her fingers lightly on Ahri’s temple, working her way out in little circles. Kai’sa’s fingers eventually work their way behind Ahri’s ears causing her purr to trill again. Ahri can feel herself start to drift off when Kai’sa finishes.

 

“No sleeping,” Kai’sa reminds, pressing a kiss to Ahri’s cheek.

 

“Then get in here with me,” Ahri offers, spreading her legs and patting the area in between them. “It’s a big tub. We’ll both fit.”

 

“I’d love that,” Kai’sa agrees, stripping down and settling herself in between Ahri’s legs. The water splashes out of the tub a little. “Oh! Hot!”

 

“Yeah, you are,” Ahri teases, wrapping her arms around Kai’sa and pulling her down so that Kai’sa’s head rests on Ahri’s sternum; Kai’sa’s chin dips into the bathwater and her back presses into Ahri’s front.

 

“Hmm,” Kai’sa hums, turning her head and pressing an ear onto Ahri’s chest, listening to her purr; Kai’sa can feel Ahri’s purring against her back, a deep and strong vibration. Ahri takes Kai’sa’s right hand in her own and interlocks their fingers.

 

“I’m sorry,” Ahri says after a while, ceasing her purring.

 

“For what?” Kai’sa asks, squeezing Ahri’s hand.

 

“For how I treated Akali and you yesterday,” Ahri sighs. “You two were just trying to help. And you were right. I was out of line to yell at you.”

 

“It’s alright,” Kai’sa sighs. “You were stressed and feeling hurt yourself, so you lashed out. It’s understandable.”

 

“Yes, but it’s not acceptable. Being hurt doesn’t give me the right to hurt others,” Ahri continues. “What I said about you and Akali getting in the way was the biggest lie I’ve ever told.”

 

Kai’sa nods, pressing herself tighter against Ahri.

 

“Without you and Akali,” Ahri starts, voice wavering with emotion. “Fuck! Without you two, Evelynn and I wouldn’t even know where to begin. We wouldn’t even have a way because all our roads would have led us to you two. You two are KDA’s beginning. I’m so sorry I said that to you. I’m so _so_ sorry.”

 

“Okay,” Kai’sa sniffs, a tear running down her cheek. “I forgive you. I understand. You and Evelynn have been together forever. It’s going to be hard to let Akali and I in, to trust us the same way you trust Evelynn.”

 

Ahri jerks her hand from Kai’sa’s; grabbing Kai’sa’s shoulders Ahri turns her around so they are pressed front to front and facing each other.

 

“How could you say that?” Ahri asks, heartbroken. “Why would you compare yourself to Evelynn like that?”

 

“How could I not?” Kai’sa asks, confused. “You let Evelynn help. You’ve known each other the longest; it makes sense.”

 

“We were protecting you and Akali!” Ahri sobs, hugging Kai’sa to her tightly. “You two are new to industry. You signed on to make art! Not to deal with executives and business men! Contracts, manipulation, paperwork, the underbelly beneath the glitz and glamour! That’s not your job! That’s not what you signed up to KDA for!”

 

“I never asked you and Evelynn to protect me,” Kai’sa whispers, leaning up and kissing the tears off of Ahri’s face. “You’re right. I didn’t sign up for all that. I signed up for _you_. For Evelynn. You two are the only reason I made the decision that I did. From the moment we met, I knew I could trust you. I knew that you were _for_ me.”

 

“I knew that you were for us, for me, the second I saw you dance,” Ahri recounts fondly. “I fell in love with the way you moved.”

 

“Then you’ll understand,” Kai’sa murmurs, “that I don’t want two women I love working themselves to death in order to protect me. Don’t you realize how terrible I feel– and I’m sure Akali feels the same way– knowing that you’re hurting yourselves because of me, in order to protect me?”

 

Ahri is stunned into silence.

 

“Ahri, I know you and Evelynn are trying to protect Akali and I, but give us some credit,” Kai’sa cups Ahri’s face and gives her a series of quick pecks on the lips. “We’re strong. Smart. Capable.”

 

“I know! Bu–”

 

“Have you ever considered that we might want to protect you back?” Kai’sa whispers. “That is _hurts_ _us_ bone deep to watch you and Evelynn destroy yourselves? Wouldn’t you hurt too if the situation was reversed? Wouldn’t you want to help in any way possible?”

 

Ahri nods, finally understanding.

 

“I know you love me,” Kai’sa murmurs against Ahri’s skin. “But, I need you to trust me now.”

 

“I trust you with my life.”

 

“Good,” Kai’sa shifts and turns so her back is pressed against Ahri’s chest again. Ahri hugs Kai’sa.

 

“I’m sorry I rejected your cooking,” Ahri murmurs into Kai’sa’s hair. “I realize now that it was like rejecting your love for me. I’m sorry.”

 

“Oh,” Kai’sa gasps, not expecting this particular apology. Unexpectedly, Kai’sa’s eyes tear up again; she didn’t realize just how hurt she had been over this and how cathartic it felt to have it acknowledged. “I forgive you.”

 

“I can’t wait to eat your cooking again,” Ahri continues. “I’m salivating just thinking about it. Your cooking always tastes better than anyone else’s, and now I know why. Because you make it with love.”

 

“I’ll make everyone steak,” Kai’sa decides, smiling. “Evelynn and you love steak.”

 

“Thank you. I don’t deserve you.”

 

“You deserve the world.”

 

“Even if I did, I’d only ever ask for you and Akali and Evelynn. That’s all I really need and want anyways.”

 

Kai’sa doesn’t say anything back, snuggling against’ Ahri instead. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Ahri’s hands move down, settling on Kai’sa’s hips and rubbing little circles on them.

 

“Hmm?” Kai’sa hums questioningly when Ahri grabs her legs and props them up on the edges of the tub.

 

“Let me make it up to you,” Ahri growls in Kai’sa’s ear, Ahri’s fingers trailing down Kai’sa’s inner thighs.

 

“Mhmm,” Kai’sa hums, leaning against Ahri. “Sure. I’d like that.”

 

“You’re so wet,” Ahri coos when her fingers slip inside of Kai’sa.

 

“We’re in a bath,” Kai’sa whines. “Of course I’m wet!”

 

“Oh, I think it’s for different reasons,” Ahri grins, moving her fingers in and out of Kai’sa, her other hand busying itself with Kai’sa clit. “Poor girl. You’ve been wet and wanting since I finished. Haven’t you?”

 

“Yes,” Kai’sa hisses, writhing against Ahri. Kai’sa can’t find anything to grip, everything is too wet and slippery, in order to grind. “Ah!”

 

“Good girl,” Ahri praises, nipping at Kai’sa’s ear. Ahri circles Kai’sa’s clit with firm motions while Ahri’s fingers dip in and out of Kai’sa steadily. It only takes a few moments more before Kai’sa is jerking and twisting in Ahri’s arms.

 

“Enough,” Kai’sa whines, pushing Ahri’s hands away when she finishes.

 

“Okay,” Ahri whispers, hugging Kai’sa again and pressing a kiss to the junction between her shoulder and neck.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

“How long does the cobbler have left?” Akali asks, anxiously looking out the window for any sign of Kai’sa.

 

“Ten minutes, darling,” Eveylnn answers. “We just took the tin foil off so the sugar can caramelize on top.”

 

“Do we have enough time?” Akali frets.

 

“Kai’sa’s jogs always take exactly an hour,” Ahri soothes. “We’ll have fifteen minutes to cool the cobbler, serve it, and wait.”

 

“Akali, love, why don’t you set the table?” Evelynn suggests. “It’ll give you something to channel that nervous energy into.”

 

Akali starts setting up right away. When the oven dings, Ahri sets the still bubbling cobbler on the cooling rack. When the cobbler settles, Evelynn scoops out four servings.

 

“She’s here!” Akali sees Kai’sa jog up the steps to the manor. Ahri scoops a serving of vanilla ice cream onto each cobbler.

 

“I’m home!” Kai’sa calls out, opening and closing the door and kicking off her runners. “Guys?”

 

“We’re in the kitchen, Bokkie,” Evelynn answers.

 

“Hey e– Oh! What’s this?” Kai’sa is stunned by what she sees in the kitchen.

 

“We made you peach cobbler,” Ahri says. “Come sit and eat.”

 

“Did you help?” Kai’sa asks cautiously as she sits and scoops up a bit of ice cream and cobbler with a spoon.

 

“Ahri did most of the baking,” Akali admits. “However, Evelynn supervised! And Ahri was really good this time!”

 

Kai’sa takes a cautious bite before breaking out into a grin.

 

“This cobbler is delicious!” Kai’sa announces, taking bites quickly, one after another.

 

Ahri smiles, proud of her work.

 

“I baked it with love,” Ahri admits softly.

 

“I can tell; it tastes better than any cobbler I’ve ever had,” Kai’sa answers, swallowing the last of her peach cobbler with a warm and brilliant smile. “I love you too.”


End file.
